A Disney Adventure
by mjbcreative
Summary: A story that combines different disney shows.
1. Chapter 1

There happens to be a book that is better than any tv show, or movie out now. And the stories in this book are all true. This is apart of history. The book is in two parts. The Old Testament and the New Testament. Yes this book is called the Holy Bible. And what if the characters from different shows, and movies were christians. Take Buffy the Vampire Slayer for example. One girl chosen to fight evil,but she is alone until she dies and the next Slayer rises up. Instead of Buffy being a slayer having to fight vampires and demons alone and having the power that she does to go up against those scary creatures,maybe the whole story could focus on the fact that God is the all powerful one and we should look to him for what ever we need instead of relying on a witch named Willow to cast spells to make everything happen. There is nothing wrong with the characters from the show.

I just would really like more people to know how wonderful God is.

I enjoy watching theDisney Channel but I do wish that the shows were more inspirational shows. But still funny, and fun. Take Hannah Montana for instance. One teenage girl who lives a double life. One as a regular kid and another as a popstar. But maybe she could sing more inspirational songs. The group the Cheetah Girls could be a christian group.

Miley Stewart- Buffy Summers

Lily Truscott-Willow Rosenberg

Oliver Oaken- Xander Harris

Robbie Ray- Rupert Giles

Jackson Stewart- Wesley

Amber Addison- Cordelia Chase

Ashley Valentine- Harmony

Johnny Collins- Angel

Jake Ryan- Spike

Joe Jonas- Gunn- Joe Gunn

Kevin Jonas- Oz- Osborne Gunn

Nick Jonas- Leo from Charmed- Leo Gunn

Wizards of Waverly Place- Charmed- Harry Potter- to Angel's of Ashville Street

Justin Russo- Prue Halliwell-

Alex Russo- Phoebe Halliwell

Max Russo- Ron Weaseley-

Jerry Russo- Arthur Weaseley-

Teresa Russo- Molly Weaseley-

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. I just hope everyone likes the fanfiction story I came up with.

Dear Journal,

I am sitting in the car at a gas station while my dad is filling up the car and stretching his legs from driving for several hours. You must be thinking well their father must have packed a suitcase in the trunk, put his two teenage kids in the car, and drove out west for a road trip vacation. No, my daddy packed up all of our stuff and moved me and my brother out here to California to live.

Don't get me wrong California is a great, beautiful place. But Tennessee is a great place to live too. I was born and raised in Tennessee for part of my life. What will I do here?

I look up at the evening sky and ask,"What will I do here?"

My big brother Jackson heard me and leaned on the arm rest of daddy's suv.

"Miley have you seen how big this place is. There is alot for you to do." he said

I turn my head to my brother. "Jackson our mom passed away during summer vacation, this is the beginning of October, daddy took us out of school, packed up everything we could get into this ford expedition, and drove all the way out here to California for a fresh start." I explained

Jackson rolled his eyes at me and flopped into the backseat.

Daddy got back in the driver's seat and looked at both of us.

"I know this is a big change for the both of you. It's also very sudden. But the three of us needed a change." dad said

I put my hand on daddy's. "Alot has already changed for us dad. I'm not trying to complain. I just miss Tennessee. No matter where we go it will always be home. But you know what. California is our home now too. Come on daddy let's ride!" I said

Daddy and Jackson both smiled. Dad revved up the engine on our Ford truck and cruised on down the now quiet California road.

"Dad Where will we live out here?" Jackson asked

"You and your sister will see very soon." he replied

I wonder what he means. Did he already buy a house out here? Like daddy said we will soon find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Charmed

Angel

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

That's So Raven

a cinderella story

A Cinderella Story- High School Musical- The Princess Diaries- The Cheetah Girls-

Kelsi Neilson- Mia Thermopolis- Samantha Montgomry- Honey Darnay

Ryan Evans- Carter- JP- Matt Ford

Troy Bolton- Austin Eames- Micheal Moscovitz- Wesley Collins

Chad Danforth- Jack Chadwick

Jason Cross- Cooper Jackson

Taylor McKessie- Tina Hakim Baba- Lily Moscovitz- Pearl Collins

Lola Cep- Sharpay Evans- Destiny Ellington

Gabriella Montez- Shelby- Carla Santini- Elena Diaz

Step-mother- Fiona- Veronica Neville

When I got home from my after school job my step- mother Veronica handed me todays mail and a blank notebook. I asked her what the notebook was for and she said in her snootiest voice,"Oh I don't care Honey, you are the one who loves writing so much. I don't know why I bought it for Alyssa. Now sort through those bills, and then pull the weeds in the flower beds. It looks like miniture jungle."

If you have not already guessed Alyssa is my step- sister. And she is the apple of Veronica's eye. Alyssa is gorgeous there is no doubt. She looks like a supermodel. She has platinum blonde hair that just goes passed her shoulders, hazel eyes, a natural tan, long legs, but on the inside she is rotten. Alyssa Neville is seventeen like me. We are both seniors at Borja Academy here on Mystic Island, South Carolina. Accept Alyssa and I don't run in the same social circle. I am not very social anyway. My step- sister hangs around another gorgeous but rotten apple, named Elena Diaz.

My bestfriends Matt, Pearl, and Destiny are the ones who said Alyssa and Elena were rotten apples on the inside. Well Pearl said it but Matt and Destiny agreed. The four of us really don't like to talk about anybody especially when those two people have not heard what you said. I think it is better if you are going to say something to someone. You should say it to their face. Or like the old saying goes. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. Apparently though everybody needs alot of help with that one. I think. Anyway my friends. They are something. Matt Ford, he's cute, funny, blonde hair, and blue eyed. He is king of the drama department. Matt has been in so many plays. Destiny Ellington is african american. She is beautiful, supersmart, super talented. She loves being in drama club. Destiny is a triple threat. The girl can sing, dance, and act like no tomorrow. She also has a big crush on Matt. But she is scared about letting her real feelings be known about him because she is black and he is white.

This is the twenty first century though. So the fact that the two of them are different races should not be a big deal, but it still is. I still love living here in the south though. Pearl Collins is the twin sister of the most popular guy and the boyfriend of Elena Diaz. Wesley Collins. He is tall, with short light brown hair, pale blue eyes, a killer smile. Okay if I sound like I have a huge crush on him, then yeah it's true. I am getting way ahead of myself though. Wesley's twin sister Pearl also has light brown hair, pale blue eyes, she's tall and she has the same killer smile like her brother. Only Pearl's hair is styled in a jaw length bob. Pearl is very smart. She speaks her mind about anything. She is just honest.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mystery On The Nile_

_Part One_

_Midnight At The Museum_

_Late one night on the Mystic Island in South Carolina all was quiet. Except there was something going on in town at the museum. As you enter through the heavy dark wood doors and go passed the empty and dark exhibits, you will see a yellow light coming from the end of the corridor. _

_In this room is the Egyptian exhibit. _

_Here is where our story begins. The main attraction of this room is about Queen Nefertiri. In ancient Egypt she was the most feared ruler. _

_She was very beautiful. With tanned skin, long smooth black hair, and pitch black eyes. Nefertiri had many suitors, but she never married. She preferred ruling alone. _

_Nefertiri may have been beautiful on the outside. Inside she had a cold, cruel heart. Whenever she would walk out amoung her subjects, they were to bow down on their knees as she passed by. They were never to make eye contact with her. _

_The Queen may have wanted their respect, but she never gave them any in return. If one of her handsome suitors looked at another pretty girl, Nefertiri would become very jealous. _

_She had the girl arrested, and brought to her palace. For no reason whatsoever the terrified girl would be beaten on her face and back. Then the Queen would put her to work as her personal slave. _

_The rest of Nefertiri's subjects lived in fear that they never disobeyed her or looked at, or said anything they were not supposed to in front of her. _

_Their fears would soon be gone one night. _

_Selfish and hungry for more power, Nefertiri prayed to her Goddess Sunu one very warm night. While she stood on her knees in her Goddess' temple, she asked for the power to live forever. _

_Sunu responded to Nefertiri's plea by taking sand and forming a tear shaped blue jewel. In a clear voice she told Nefertiri,"With this jewel you will become immortal." _

_"When the sun rises you must be wearing the stone around your neck. Then Nefertiri you must go alone into the desert till you find an oasis. _

_That is where you will see a pool of red liquid. Wade into the pool up to your waist. Lay down in the liquid facing the sky. Drink the red water my Queen. Then the sun will hit the jewel and bathe you in it's light. _

_Next, sleep my Nefertiri. By morning your desire will be so." _

_Nefertiri smiled in delight. She thanked her goddess many times, then left the temple. _

_As Nefertiri was walking back to her palace a high priest came up to her. He told her what he heard in the temple and forbid her to go. _

_With a menacing glare she told him,"I am Queen. I don't take orders from any man!" _

_Nefertiri held her jewel in the palm of her hand, so the high priest could view it. _

_"Sunu made this jewel for me. This stone will help me live all eternity." she said _

_The priest's eyes widened in fear. Before he could say another word his Queen was already walking away from him to her palace. _

_Once Nefertiri was back in her chambers, she strung a gold chain through the top of the stone to make a necklace. She had it fastened around her neck and prepared herself for her journey at dawn. _

_She sat by her window and waited for the sun to rise. Time went by and Nefertiri smiled when she saw the sky begin to brighten and the sun peeking from it's resting place, ready for a new day. _

_Nefertiri touched the jewel around her neck and went on her quest. _

_The queen walked proudly out in to the desert. She had been walking for hours and was growing very weak from hunger and thirst. _

_Finally before her eyes, she saw it. The oasis Sunu told her about. Nefertiri hurried as quickly as she could to the tangle of trees. When she made it Nefertiri looked at the pool of bright red liquid. _

_She threw her shoulders back and waded up to her waist. She drank the liquid. It was warm and smooth as she drank. Once Nefertiri was refreshed she laid still in the water, and closed her eyes. She felt the sun cover her. She was glowing all over. _

_Then she slept through the morning. By midday she awoke. Nefertiri stood up. She felt stronger. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guardians Of Truth **_

_**A young woman was walking down the dark streets of New Orleans on a warm May night. She fanned herself with her hand to cool off. You may have heard of her. Or you may not have heard of her. But I will tell you about her anyway. **_

_**Her name is Belle Soleil. She is a tall beautiful twenty six year old woman with raven curls and blue/green eyes. You can see her eyes clearly through a white mask she wears on her face. No one knows why she wears a mask, or how she came to wear one. She sees the way people look at her when she walks down the street. Adults stop, stare, and walk on. Children stop, stare, and run away. **_

_**Don't feel sorry for her though. Belle still gets around. She mostly travels at night. She loves the dark. It is so beautiful. She can blend in whereever she pleases. **_

_**Belle is walking down the dark streets of the Quarter. She was passing a cafe when two men sauntered out. One man clumsily fell on her and knocked her down, while the other man picked her up forcefully and asked,"Well what is a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" **_

_**She sneered at him. "Having a perfectly good walk till you ruined it monseiur!" she spat at him**_

_**"Oh, I'm sorry." he said sounding apologetic, then he threw her against the side of the pub. He looked into her blue eyes. "What are you hiding behind that mask?" he asked **_

_**"Nothing of importance to you sir!" she cried **_

_**The man slapped the mask off her face at her comment and he gasped in horror. "A monster!" he cried He and his friend ran off down the street. **_

_**Belle fell to the ground and picked up her mask. She replaced it back on her face, then she got up and walked home. Her home was the empty Broule Hall. Broule was just outside of New Orleans. The house used to be a magnificent mansion. Now the white paint was faded, and crawling with ivy and jasmine. **_

_**Belle moved to her own rhythm as she walked out of her city to her home on the Bayou. She would soon find out that you are not alone. Even she deserves to be happy and saved.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery of the Blue Tear

Chapter One

Her Curse Begins

Growing up on a small island here in South Carolina has been the best. Yeah, it is a little place. There is not much to do, but my friends and I used our imaginations to create our own fun when we were kids. Although when you are sixteen, the stuff you used to play as little kids is not as fun as it used to be.

I love living here though. This island and the south is my home. Which leads to what my friend Flara and I are doing sitting on my front steps at ten o' clock on a tuesday night. We both are sitting and looking at the smooth stone path curving its way up to my house.

Without looking at me Flara said,"You've already finished your homework right?"

"Yes, did you?" I replied

"Yep, What should we do?" Flara asked

I shrugged at hearing her question and then I looked up. Something or someone was moving at the end of our walkway. I placed a finger to my lips to tell Flara to be quiet. As silently as we could the two of us walked down the path and we darted in and out between the big palm trees planted on both sides to keep from being noticed by whomever or whatever it was.

Our eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. The further we walked the figure became clearer. It was definately a person.


	6. Chapter 6

Running, runnig through the bayou at night was what I was doing. I was running from something. A monster that wanted nothing else but to rip me apart and eat me. This monster is a werewolf. You didn't think werewolves were real huh? Well I Cherie Danger have very special powers, along with a couple other orphaned kids. I checked behind me,I quickened my pace. The werewolf chasing me was getting closer. I could already feel it's hot breath on my neck.

This is our life. We were always running. We were never safe in one place for long. I was running faster, faster now, but the werewolf still kept up with me. My worst fear came true when it's large hairy hand grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards off my feet. That's when I woke up in a cold sweat on a beautiful spring morning in our abandoned mansion in New Orleans, Lousiana.

I pushed the covers off of me and put on the clothes I had laid out the night before. A worn, decent, red tank top, short dark jean shorts, and my white keds.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast for me and the rest of the kids. We didn't have much since our captors are vampires who feed on human blood. We have some money saved up from the "allowance" we recieve from Peter and Fiona.

Yeah, I Cherie Angel Danger a seventeen year old girl, a fifteen year old goofball romeo boy genius,named Romeo, a gorgeous, yet mysterious loner eighteen year old guy named James, a fourteen year old pretty half white, half hispanic sweet, girlie girl named Flara, And twelve year old brother and sister twins named Wesley and Roxie who only want to have fun, are being held hostage by two vampires.

Sound like I have my hands full? Maybe, but I love all of those kids so much. Why are we being held captive? It all comes from the dream I had. I was chased by a werewolf. This mansion we live in is where a male vampire and a female vampire are keeping us, because of our unique abilities. Peter and Fiona are jerks to us. The word jerks is only a mild term to describe them, the couple are a couple of cruel,vicous, vampires, and they were using us as werewolf and vampire bait. The unique abilities we have are to help us kill vampires and werewolves. The six of us are slayers. No I don't mean like Buffy. As vampire and werewolf slayers, we should be doing good. Except according to Peter and Fiona we were to help them keep their peers and enemies away from their hunting ground.

Meaning they get to live in an abandoned southern mansion, and feed on all the human blood they want without being outed as vampires. How they can pull that off I don't know. Because they bite people! Mainly on the neck. When I shouted in my head just now I heard a crash. I was jolted out of my thoughts and back to the kitchen of the house we were staying in. I looked down, I had dropped a china plate and it broke into big and small pieces on the dirty hardwood floor.

Suddenly I noticed I was not alone in the kitchen. Five pairs of eyes were staring at me. Thankfully it was just James, Romeo, Flara, Wesley, and Roxie. Five normal kids like me. Well sort of normal. Peter and Fiona, being vampires were probably sleeping after being out all night looking for food. During the day to make sure we don't leave the house Peter had every door and window locked, with a masterlock on the doors, and bars on the windows. It brings new meaning to the term house arrest.

We couldn't do anything about the bars on the windows, but Romeo can pick locks. So while the vamps snooze in their coffins during daylight, Romeo picks the lock open, and the six of us head outside. Which is why the other kids were looking at me strangely. I had forgotten for a few seconds that we can go outside.

"Why am I making breakfast, when we don't have anything to make breakfast with here?" I said aloud

"Because you've lost your mind and you were looking for it in the kitchen." Wesley answered then laughed

Slowly I turned and narrowed my grey eyes at him. "Very funny, Wesley." I replied

He and Roxie just laughed harder.

"Is everyone ready to head outside or are ya'll gonna reflect on my random act of stupidity?" I asked

Without saying a word, Romeo, Wesley and Roxie started walking toward the front entrance. James was leaning against the counter, and looking at me intensely.

He was so cute when he did that. Okay yeah I like him. I am not going to deny it. But his staring was beginning to make me nervous.

"What is it James?" I asked getting annoyed.

James stood up straight. "You're not stupid. Don't ever think things like that about yourself again." he said

I was taken aback by what James said. "Thank you for telling me that. Let's go shall we." I said

James made a gesture telling me to go ahead of him. What a gentleman.


	7. Chapter 7

Mystery of the Blue Tear

_Chapter One Midnight at the Museum Four Months Ago_

_Late one night on Mystic Cove, a small island in South Carolina all was quiet. Except there was something going on in town at the museum. As you enter through the heavy dark wood doors and past the empty and dark exhibits, you will see a yellow light from the end of the corridor. _

_In this room is the Egyptian exhibit. _

_Here is where the story begins. The main attraction of this room is about Queen Nefertiri. In ancient Egypt she was the most feared ruler. She was very beautiful. With tanned skin, long smooth black hair, and pitch black eyes. Nefertiri had many suitors, but she ever married. She preferred ruling alone. When she was a child her father wanted a son to take his throne, but his wife gave birth to a daughter instead. _

_Nefertiri may have been beautiful outside, but inside she had a cold, cruel heart. Whenever she would walk out among her subjects, they were to bow down on their knees as she passed by. Never making eye contact with her. The Queen may have wanted respect , but she never gave any in return. If one of her suitors looked at another pretty girl, Nefertiri would become very jealous. She had the girl arrested and brought to her palace. For no reason whatsoever, the terrified girl would e beaten,then put to work as her personaal slave. _

_The rest of Nefertiri's subjects lived in fear that they never disobeyed her or looked at, or said anything they were not supposed to in front of her. _

_Their fears would soon be gone one night. _

_Selfish and hungry for more power, Nefertiri prayed to her Goddess Sunu one very warm night. While she stood on her knees in her goddess' temple, she asked for the power to live forever. _

_Sunu responded to Nefertiri's plea by taking sand and forming a beautiful tear shaped blue jewel. In a clear voice she told her,"With this jewel you will become immortal." _

_"When night falls you must be wearing the stone around your neck. Then Nefertiri, you must go into the desert till you find an oasis. That is where you will see Wade in the water up to your waist. Lay down in the water facing the sky. The sun will hit the jewel and bathe you in its light. Then sleep my queen. By morning your desire will be so." _

_Nefertiri smiled in delight. She thanked her goddess many times, then left the temple. _

_As Nefertiri was walking back to her palace a high priest came up to her. He told her what he heard in the temple and forbid her to go. _

_With a menacing glare she told him, "I am Queen, I don't take orders from any man!" _

_Nefertiri held her jewel in the palm of her hand so the high priest could view it. _

_"Sunu made this stone for me. It has the power to make me live all eternity." she said _

_The priest's eyes widened in fear. Then he started muttering some strange words. His voice grew louder making her even more confused. Sand flew around the Queen till the priest could not see her. He could hear her screams though. Then her screams stopped and the sand fell to the ground. The beautiful Nefertiri was lying on the sand still as death. _

_The priest crouched down and looked into her lifeless eyes. _

_"You will never live forever. Death came to you too soon Nefertiri." he said _

_Of course that was many years ago. Now we are in the present at the museum, and the clock has struck midnight. A figure wearing black from head to toe stands in the middle of the Egyptian exhibit near Nefertiri's coffin holding the blue stone. _

_In a loud clear voice he said, "Queen Nefertiri! I release you from your centuries long sleep." _

_That is when the room filled with a yellow light so powerful it knocked the dark figure off his feet. As he fell he hit his head on a stone pedestal. Before he blacked out, he saw the most beautiful woman staring at him._

Chapter Two My Nightmare, Wake Up to Reality

Running, runnig along the beach at night was what I was doing. I was running from something. A monster that wanted nothing else but to rip me apart and eat me. This monster is a werewolf. You didn't think werewolves were real huh? Well I Cherie Angel have very special powers, along with a couple other orphaned kids. I checked behind me,I quickened my pace. The werewolf chasing me was getting closer. I could already feel it's hot breath on my neck.

This is now our life. We have to run. We were never safe in one place for long. I was running faster, faster now, but the werewolf still kept up with me. My worst fear came true when it's large hairy hand grabbed my hair and pulled me backwards off my feet. That's when I woke up in a cold sweat on a beautiful spring morning in our abandoned mansion in Mystic Cove, a small island on South Carolina.

I pushed the covers off of me and put on the clothes I had laid out the night before. A worn, decent, red tank top, short faded jean shorts, and my white keds.

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to fix breakfast for me and the rest of the kids. We didn't have much. We have some money saved up from the "allowance" we recieved from the vampires Peter and Nefertiri.

Yeah, I Cherie Angel a seventeen year old girl, a fifteen year old goofball romeo named Romeo, a gorgeous, yet mysterious loner eighteen year old guy named Jamie a.k.a James, a fourteen year old pretty half white, half hispanic sweet, girlie girl named Flara, And twelve year old brother and sister twins named Wesley and Roxie who only want to have fun, had been held hostage by two vampires.

Sound like I have my hands full? Maybe, but I love all of those kids so much. Why were we held captive? It all comes from the dream I had. Where I was chased by a werewolf. We used to lived in a science lab where crazy scientists did tests on us. One night two vampires broke in and stole pints of blood from the fridge right across from my cage. That is when the female turned and looked right at me and the others in our cages. She did not feel sorry for me though. She had an evil glint in her eyes. With her eyes still on me she whispered in her partner's ear. He turned and grinned just like her. She held onto the box of blood and he broke the combination lock on our cages. We were free. They had us follow them. Everything else was fuzzy. The only things we could see, were the two vampires in front of us. They did something to us to make us follow them,but I didn't know what. I only knew that they were vampires, because of our unique names we found out later of course are Peter and were jerks to us. The word jerks is only a mild term to describe them. The couple are a couple of cruel,viscous, vampires, and they were using us as werewolf and vampire bait.

The unique abilities we have should be helpful in some way. That is why the vampires got us out. They had been watching the science lab from the inside for several days. They already knew what we could do. So when they decided to steal the lab's donated blood supply they stumbled across us.

The abilities we have came from what scientists did to us as babies. We are strong, fast, lean- muscular, and fast healers. We are human though. We can also sense things about people. That is how I knew Nefertiri and Peter were vampires at first sight.

The vampires wanted us to help them. With our stength and speed, we could keep their enemies and peers away from their hunting ground. We can also do something else they can't do. We can fly. That is what we did last week. We flew out of our captor's lair.

So basically they wanted us to keep their little secret so they could live in an abandoned building, and feed on all the human blood they wanted without being outed as vampires. How they can pull that off I don't know. Because they bite people! Mainly on the neck. When I shouted in my head just now I heard a crash. I was jolted out of my thoughts and back to the kitchen of the house we were staying in. I looked down, I had dropped a china plate and it broke into big and small pieces on the dirty hardwood floor.

Suddenly I noticed I was not alone in the kitchen. Five pairs of eyes were staring at me. Thankfully it was just James, Romeo, Flara, Wesley, and Roxie. Five normal kids like me. Well sort of normal.

"Why am I making breakfast, when we don't have anything to make breakfast with here?" I said aloud

"Because you've lost your mind and you were looking for it in the kitchen." Wesley answered then laughed

Slowly I turned and narrowed my grey eyes at him. "Very funny, Wesley." I replied

He and Roxie just laughed harder.

"Is everyone ready to head outside or are ya'll gonna reflect on my random act of stupidity?" I asked

Without saying a word, Romeo, Flara, Wesley and Roxie started walking toward the front entrance. James was leaning against the counter, and looking at me intensely.

He was so cute when he did that. Okay yeah I like him. I am not going to deny it. But his staring was beginning to make me nervous.

"What is it James?" I asked getting annoyed.

James stood up straight. "You're not stupid. Don't ever think things like that about yourself again." he said

I was taken aback by what James said. "Thank you for telling me that. Let's go shall we." I said

James made a gesture telling me to go ahead of him. What a gentleman.

_Chapter Three A Missing Mummy! _

_"Oh no! An ancient mummy has disappeared from the museum!" Flara exclaimed _

_She handed the newspaper she had been reading over to me. I scanned the article. My eyes went wide as I reached the second paragraph. _

_"It says here. That no one broke in to the museum." I said _

_Jamie looked up from his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast to me. "How is that possible?" he asked _

_He leaned over so he could read the page too. Suddenly my mind was working over time. I had to figure out this puzzle. _

_Jamie waved his hand in my face making me blink and look at him. James had that intense look again. _

_"What is it? Do I have egg on my face?" I asked _

_Jamie relaxed now. "The wheels in your head are turning Cherie." he answered grinning at me _

_From the corner of my eye I could see Wesley, Roxie, and Romeo looking intrigued. Flara had a nail file out that she had bought from the general store we visited before we came to this diner to eat breakfast, and she was filing her nails into neat oval shapes. _

_The others were now looking at what Flara was doing too. She then noticed we were staring because her dark brown head looked up at us. _

_"What?" Flara asked _

_Jamie rolled his hazel eyes. "Cherie is up to something." he said _

_I folded the newspaper and got up from the table. My body was tingling with excitment. _

_"Well come on guys! We have to check out this museum." I said _

_I took out our money, grabbed the bill the waitress laid on our table, and walked up to the register to pay for our meal. After I paid for breakfast and left the waitress her tip I found everyone waiting outside. Flara looked worried. _

_"Flara what's up?" I asked _

_"The museum is all the way at the end of town. Two police cars are parked in front. We just flew here from New Orleans. The police won't let a bunch of kids in to check out a crime scene." Flara explained _

_No one else said a word. "That is very true, but we can ask around about the theft." I said _


End file.
